Nightmares for a Mitsuhide - An NfaN Spinoff
by KairiVenomus
Summary: Today. What is so special about "today?" I mean, it's got the same name as yesterday did. And, come to think of it, today has the same agenda as yesterday. Right? No, not really. You'd think getting my first VISITOR would be fun and all, but not this one...Not that I don't LIKE people...Okay, that's a lie. I hate people. Especially the people working here at Sunnyside Asylum.


**~fuufuu~ this is my randomly random glimpse into the everyday life of Seiko Mitsuhide (post-NFAN.) This is the prequel to "No Way Out!"**

**RATED T FOR CRUDE LANGUAGE~~~**

* * *

_"Have fun at the Oppenheimer!" Cole shouted loudly, his voice carrying across the wind. That day I could see the sparkle within his silver eyes that I had never seen before: Envy, mixed with a lather of cool sadness, drenched by the whispers of love. I threw my hand in the air, watching him lean over the banister of the white porch, his face smiling to show off the counteractive emotions he was having. Restlessly, I waved, hoping that the more I waved, the longer it would take for my departure to ignite, yet Lou seemed to think otherwise. He grumbled humbly from the driver's seat that I move a little quicker. Typical, if you ask me, of my father to break up the goodbyes of his only children. After all, I was leaving my only brother behind. No, scratch that. My only best friend. _

_I waved one last time. "I love you!" I yelled into the heavy wind. Cole grinned like the maniac I knew he was inside. So young, just a seventeen year old fighting off the darkness of what he'd become. He seemed, despite his many depressions, to be content with his place in the world. A fascia I knew was a dead lie. _

_"I love you too!" He responded. Lou hissed quickly from the edge of the driver's seat with an anxious force I didn't recognize. I slipped into the den of the car's mainframe, blocking me from the rush of angry winds outside. My father's hand clutched the steering wheel to the endurance of the whites of his bone, fresh beneath the smooth skin of his knuckles. His foot jammed angrily across the gas pedal. I didn't know what the urgency was…I mean, it was his idea I was going to the Oppenheimer. That'd be fun, right? Dancing, singing, being a total sissy? I wasn't looking forward to it, but I couldn't let it show. He was already such a dick to me that showing my ungratefulness would end up with a hole in my head, a murder weapon, and my remains being softed underneath six feet of disgusting, rain-slogged pounds of dirt. _

_I didn't see my fate coming. No one did. _

**NIGHTMARES FOR A MITSUHIDE**

"This is where you'll be staying for the rest of your natural life, so GET COMFORTABLE," snapped the white-coated nurse, mingling behind me with all her overweight jelly rolls about to burst out of the uniform that _obviously _was passed down from another employee—one who was either dead, or quit. Whichever, I wasn't sure what to pick, but I liked sad endings, so chose the former. She lingered in the doorway, two-hundred pounds of kick-ass ready to take action to its name, her brown hair yelped back into a tight bun and her beady slit eyes invisible under her forehead fat. Six chins gaped at me. I couldn't tell which five were the imposters and which one was the _real _chin. I took to trying to decipher that myself, but quickly gave up, knowing this preposterous bastard had nothing to offer me if I _did _solve the mystery. Like Velma. No, I figured that, even as much as Velma contributed to Scooby-Doo's gang, she was bothersome. I didn't like Daphne either, and Fred was too big of an airhead to compare to me. The dog couldn't even speak proper _English, _which I could do. I liked… Well, I liked Shaggy. He could eat his weight times sixty-seven but never gain an ounce, much similar to me, although around here the portions were pathetically small. But he didn't solve anything. I pursed my lips, undoubtedly concerned. I'd just confused myself.

I sat, cross-legged, on my single cot. It was swaddled in complete white sheets, with a white pillow case, white _pillow,_ white bed frame, escorted by white walls and white bedside table. The door, too was—you guessed it—white, along with the tile in the floor and hallway. It was _disgusting, _all these light hues, all these flickers without shadows. How could I LIVE if there weren't any SHADOWS to LIVE in?!

In front of me, a book with no words of wisdom laid spread like the holy deity himself wrapped around a rock. I absentmindedly reached down to flip a page. "But I don't like the color white," I said flatly.

Yeah, ongoing debate about my _bedroom. _It was too…light. I hated the light.

Just darkness suited me fine.

"Suck it up. It's time to take a bath, so take off your clothes and get into the shower," snapped the fat woman, hobbling into my room as such. I smirked at her. My back arched, my body slumped over the book, a cave protecting its empty pages like they mattered. The nurse glared at me. _So this is the face of Sunnyside, _I thought, peering at her from my one single, visible eye. The other—my right eye, to those who need precise details—eclipsed itself hidden underneath the silken curtain of my long ebony bangs. A refuge in times like this. My sodden, wide eye glared at her with hatred. I didn't know her yet, but I _hated _her. Hatred was all I knew.

"I'm not _stripping _for you," I spat. "Pedophile, wanting to see young girls naked. Are you going to take out your special sponge and scrub me down real good?" I snickered, my quiet cackles the only noise that filled the silent room. _Hatred, _I thought, my giggles of insanity starting to rise out of the silence and into a more escalated, loud manner. The fat woman didn't blink as I laughed loudly in her direction. "Were you called _Cupcake _as a kid?" I shunned her. "Or maybe _Porky? _I think I'll call you Nurse Porky," I concluded. Of course this didn't bother her; after all, all the nurses at Sunnyside Insane Asylum _knew _what a handful I was. I cackled to myself. _Porky, _I thought. _Porky Pig! _She moved closer into the room. I sneered at her darkly. "A Hobbit could walk faster than you, and they're short and fat too!"

"Move your ass," she hissed angrily, grabbing onto my bony wrist and pulling me off the bed. I tumbled to the floor, a flurry of white robes and black hair. So _contrastive _of me! She shoved me towards the bathroom, connected to my room as normal inmates here had, although basic needs like toothbrushes, soap bars, and even _razors _were provided by the nurses here. Yeah, they were worried about people like me trying to slice ourselves open to escape this damned HELLHOLE OF A PLACE! They call it Sunnyside? How _ironic, _vodka.

I skipped cheerfully into the bathroom and watched her flip on the showerhead with a push of a button. Dials weren't allowed here. One guy last summer had tried to _kill _himself by slamming his head on it—he was dead now—so they removed every last metal dial instead of allowing other inmates to attack themselves with inanimate objects. I snickered at Porky's jellyrolls swishing from side to side as she adjusted the temperature. "Not too hot, not too cold," I sang, plucking at the soft ties of my cotton robe and letting their crinkly, uncomfortable fabrics fall away from my body. Porky never turned to face me. _Too scared to see, _I thought, and grinned devilishly. Everyone was scared of me. That's why I was in Sunnyside. "Make it _juuussssttt _right!" I cackled. Porky ignored me and stepped clear from the shower's vicinity.

"Get in," she commanded in a deep voice.

"'Get in,'" I mocked her, and guffawed. I chucked my robe at her and slipped into the shower. My supervised bathing was normally manned by a skinny nurse named Natalia, but today she was mysteriously missing. The staff supervised _all _bathing circumstances, techniques, and even chivalrously offered to bathe you themselves! Well, not _offered, _really. More like FORCED. _Oh, how delightful, _I thought, curling my lip under the trim of water falling across my cupid's bow. I had been in Sunnyside for a year now, having grown used to this ridiculous means of surveillance. Naturally, there was no curtain separating me from Porky's roving eyes, which I could feel slithering over my body with deep emotion. Hate? Lust? Desire? It was impossible to tell. _Is she even a woman? _I thought, and ran my head underneath the water. I raised my arms over my head and stretched out my lithe body.

"Mmm," I cooed, my muscles unraveling like a cat's, "I'll bet you wish you were this skinny, don't ya, Porky?" I patted my flat belly for good measure. "Hmm? Wanna be like me?" I giggled. Porky didn't flinch.

"Let me wash your hair," she snapped. I curtsied.

"As you wish, madam," I said aloud. She moved closer to me with the miniature bottle of shampoo in her hand, unknowing of the water I had gathered into my mouth from the shower. She closed in, arms reaching out to lather my hair completely with dull-scented wash, when I spat the water I'd gathered right into her _pathetic _face. Porky stumbled back, aghast. "Oopsies," I giggled. She scrubbed the spit and water from her eyes. The woman glared at me through red-rimmed eyes from the soap she'd just pressed into them, forgetting she had put shampoo into her palms before completely _grinding _her hands into her eyeballs! Damn, that had to _hurt.._.! "Did I do that?" I innocently smiled at her as she ran from the room, screaming bloody murder in pain.

* * *

"Lunchtime, Seiko," said a soft voice. From my bed, my hair still dripping wet from the second nurse who had come in to fill for Porky, a creature I'd scared off infinitely with my magician's work, I peeked through the cover of my pillow to my face. In the doorway stood a male nurse, one I'd seen before. His chiseled chin and zitty face was familiar to me. I think his name was Juan, but I can't be too sure these days. My memory likes to run away. I wish _I _could do the same.

I hid my face beneath the pillow again, seeking retreat with the millions of feathers covering me from facing the white wonderland around me. I squeezed my eyes shut. No words came from my mouth. What was the use in saying something back at this point? All I wanted to do was continue to hide from reality underneath this ugly pillow inside this ugly room filled with ugly white things. I heard him move from the white, rectangular doorway and closer to my bed. A gentle hand shook my shoulder. "Come along. Wouldn't want you to starve, Seiko."

"Be gone with ye," I said in an accent. "Thou hast been in my presence too long."

He chuckled. "Come along."

"Fat bitch stole my crayons," I grumbled. I felt his warm hand on the shoulder of my T-shirt. (Inmates were allowed their own clothes as long as they were brought by a legal guardian and checked by a handful of employees, to remove anything potentially harmful to the receiver of the clothes. Sweatpants even had to have their waist LACES removed, so they'd always be falling over my ass because Lou seemed to think that I was chubby or something and buy me huge ones. He was probably buying these clothes from Good Will or something. Lou had been passing along clothes for me for a whole entire year and a half since my initial charge into the mental institution, bringing in new things as I grew skinnier and bigger and whatever. It was particularly embarrassing when he had to buy me new bras—which I was certain he had his _lady friend _do because Lou wouldn't do that—because, _guck, _a dad buying his daughter something like that? EW.)

"What?" the male nurse asked. I sighed dramatically and flopped onto my back, my face still concealed underneath the pillow.

"I _said, _the fat. Bitch. Stole. My. Crayons."

"Seiko, it is unnecessary to use such language—"

"She was both fat _and _a bitch. She stole my crayons, so now I can't draw." I gestured blindly to the empty "book" I was referring to earlier, sitting at the foot of my bed. My little notebook that Lou had slipped into the last wave of clothes he'd brought in, one I had back in my old room. Dude must've done some spring cleaning to find that one. Bastard. As much as I despised my father for faking sending me to the "Oppenheimer" and instead transporting me here, I was glad he'd given me a notebook and crayons. What the hell else could I do but draw?

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Maybe they're in your drawer, after she cleaned up. Did you see where she put them?"

"Ask the jelly rolls on that woman. They probably ate them."

The male nurse—Juan—sighed. "I will get you new crayons. In the meantime, you must go have lunch."

"I hate your food."

"The services made spaghetti."

You know it's bad when the cooks aren't even called 'chefs'. They're called _the services. _The people cooking probably aren't even certified to be making food for one-hundred-seventeen inmates. I groaned. "It's all noodl-y."

"Typically, that's what spaghetti is made of."

"I want my damn crayons."

"Please do not use—"

"GIMME THE EFFING CRAYONS OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled, flailing my legs once. Not in a tantrum, really, but more for the drama of it. I buried my face into the soft pillow, giving a cry of abhorrence. I could feel supernovas of anger exploding furiously within the depths of my dark, lonely mind. This is how it was. It _always _would be this way. DAMN LOU for leaving me here. DAMN HIM for shoving me in here after my mother died, thinking it would be easier to send insanity where insanity lives rather than to face the demons of his sucky parenting. I deserved to be sipping from a coconut under the fresh sun, embracing the sky with a grin rather than decaying within the brick walls of Sunnyside's imprisonment. I felt myself automatically shove back tears. No crying. That's rather pussy-ish. Only pussy-girls cry.

"Seiko, I—"

"_Miss Seiko?" _another voice came. I groaned. They would send a crusade of nurses after me if that's what it meant to get me in the dining hall. I clutched the empty cotton white covers of my cot, trying to force back an angry scream. It escaped anyway. "_Miss Seiko, you have a visitor!" _said the voice. I frowned. _"They're waiting for you in the lobby…I was brought here to escort you back." _

I don't get visitors. What kind of sick joke is this?

"Who the fuck is it?" I snapped. Juan prodded my shoulder.

"No foul language!" He scolded.

"GAHHHHHHH." I sat up, chucking aside the pillow and smacking Juan with it. He yelped. "It's just a pillow, Crackerjack," I told him with a slight cackle. They all feared me so much they were afraid of a pillow I chucked. Now that—that is _power. _I smiled, wiggling my fingers at him in goodbye as I followed this lady nurse to the lobby down the hallway.

I passed a few inmates I knew. "Hi, Randall," I said cheerfully to the dark-skinned boy hunkering against the wall with a nurse coaxing him into his room. His shifty gaze darted across the room towards me.

"Seiko! HELP ME! They're coming!"

"The nurses are coming, the nurses are coming!" I yelled in encouragement to him. My escort glared at me for doing so. I was making Randall's "condition" worse by inspiring his "uncontrollable" behavior. I got yelled at for this kind of shit _awwllll da time. _Of course, when Randall said "they're," he meant the schizophrenic entities that were after his earlobes, yet I didn't know what he called them. I skipped down the hallway after her.

"Hi, Petunia," I said to a forty-year-old brunette shuffling out of her room for lunch. She blinked at me and said nothing.

"Kim! Hi! Oh, Jimbob, you look _fancy _today…Is that robe soiled? Lila! Timothy! Grayson! _Oi_! 'ello!" I made my rounds purposefully to drag out my trek, annoying, obviously, to my escort. She tugged on my arm, demanding we move faster, but I stopped to say hello to seven more insane inmates before we reached the lobby. By then, her face was purple and she looked as though she wanted to strangle me with the buttons of her uniform. She shoved open the double doors, their half-circles widely pronouncing with the push of her large man hands. In the lobby, several plastic chairs were set up in differentiating groups for when visitors came. Inmates, we prefer our own privacy, ya know? I blinked at the empty room. Did my visitor miraculously disappear, or had my stalling tactic worked multiple ways? I pursed my lips.

The nurse pointed. "He's over there."

I turned my head to the corner in which she gestured to with a delicately manicured finger. Down the peak of her French tip, the distracted face of a man I'd never seen before awaited me. His legs crossed over his freshly-pressed pants, his upper body clad in a thick black suit and tie, the man didn't notice that I had arrived, instead examining his green tie. He looked professionally out of place in this dingy hellhole. His hair was a dark brown, slicked out of his face, and his nose was long and pointed. His face, come to notice it, reminded me of a fox's. Sly. Secretive. Shady. I raised an eyebrow. "Erm…"

"You're being monitored," the nurse reminded me flatly, and disappeared.

I shuffled over to him. He looked up at me with large, bright, _neon _green eyes. I paused behind the chair across from his ugly fox face, crossing my arms over my chest. I'd never seen him before in my entire life. Weirdo, showing up at my asylum, dressed like a funky chicken… Why was he here? "Who the hell are you?" I snapped. The man looked unfazed.

He gestured to the plastic chair in front of him. "Sit."

"Don't tell me what to do."

He stared at me a moment. "Hello."

"Answer my question."

"My name is Elomne von Teufel, Seiko Mitsuhide. I am here to—"

"'Teufel'? Doesn't that mean _devil_?"

"Yes," the man blinked. Man. His eyes were BRIGHT green...like a strobe light or something. I'll bet you six bucks they're contacts! "It does."

"What do you want?"

"I am here to ask you a series of que—"

"Not interested in what you're selling," I snapped, and whirled. "Nice meeting you, Devil guy."

"Seiko, WAIT."

"Nope. I have rotten noodl-y spaghetti to eat." I reached the double doors, pushing one open with the palm of my hand. "But please, when you have a purpose, don't hesitate to come back. On second thought, yeah, please do hesitate. My mommy did what all good mothers do and taught me _never _to talk to strangers. Better luck with the next guy, Devil Dude." I shoved open the door, and disappeared back into the asylum, where I felt ironically safer than I did standing next to that guy. If I'd been in there for any longer than I was, I would've started to panick. Something about him was...quite off, actually. Freakishly off. _DEVILISHLY _off.

_What the hell was that? _I thought, shaking my head. Freak.

As if I should be talking.

* * *

**End of Part 1. **

**~Fuuuuuu~ Yeah. IKR. *3* **

**Sawee for bad quality^-^**

**Please review, those loyal NFAN fans...And go have an awesome Day/night! XD**

**~Kairi **


End file.
